1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED holder, and more particularly to an LED holder that is assembled and disassembled easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LED is mounted into a conventional holder that is undetachable. When the LED is damaged and needs to be replaced, the conventional holder also needs to be replaced. Thus, the undamaged conventional holder is wasted.
Therefore, the invention provides an LED holder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.